


Unfortunate Roomate

by SpaceyLoner



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Complicated Relationships, F/F, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Other, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceyLoner/pseuds/SpaceyLoner
Summary: ———————-Usually friendships would form from long lasting happy and sad moments of life and experiences. That’s what you would expect every story to start off like, right? A sappy childhood story or one from most likely high school. This wasn’t anything like how our friendship came to be. Honestly I think when we both agreed to this “deal” we knew we would be in shit, and man were we. Now to you, this story might not seem all that bad. Just normal things that happen to college students but to me and him. This was where our life twisted like a twizzler. Where cussing was the only words that could come out of our mouths.———————————
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 1





	Unfortunate Roomate

Usually friendships would form from long lasting happy and sad moments of life and experiences. That’s what you would expect every story to start off like, right? A sappy childhood story or one from most likely high school. This wasn’t anything like how our friendship came to be. Honestly I think when we both agreed to this “deal” we knew we would be in shit, and man were we. Now to you, this story might not seem all that bad. Just normal things that happen to college students but to me and him. This was where our life twisted like a twizzler. Where cussing was the only words that could come out of our mouths.  
———————————  
Lectures always seemed so much longer than they actually were, and when someone doesn’t get much sleep the previous night due to the two shouting and possibly drunk roommates right across from the dorm you’re staying in. You complain, and much more cranky than usual. If I saw someone who managed to be happy and cheerful after zero minutes of sleep I would call them a zombie and stay far away from them. As the teacher continued on with his usual explanations of fossils that soon lead into a story about one of his ex wives I rested my head on the table in front of my chair. Today I was supposed to get a new roommate. I was not one who liked roommates and was hoping to have my own room but you know how life goes. Definitely not your way. It couldn’t be as bad as I was thinking, maybe it’s a guy that’s pretty chill and will be fun to hang around, heck maybe even a wing man. I smiled at the thoughts of me and my possibly roommate chilling and talking about some girls we saw at a bar. Little did I know. How very, very wrong I was.  
————————

There I stood, in my dorm. What was I greeted by? Clothes, Shampoo bottles, shoes and books piled around like a toddler came in and wrecked the whole room.  
“Huh? Who’s there?” Peaking outside the bathroom a brown messy haired male, his visible green eyes looking at me as I stood in complete annoyance and terrified at the scene still before me  
“And you are?!” I asked him. He rolled his eyes stepping out in the full open instead of staying hidden in the bathroom “The name is Eren Jaeger” I had to process a bit of what the hell was happening. My dumbass took this long to realize that he was my new roommate. Wow what a terrific first impression, I thought to myself picking some of the items off the ground in the hallway setting them on the bed on the other side of the room opposite of my bed. My eyes glazed over the once empty bed to now a messy terrifying disaster. Already this guy was definitely someone I was not going to get along with I can tell you that “I would appreciate if you kept things more...organized” I said setting myself on my bed throwing my bag against the next to it  
“Organized? The hell you mean? It looks fine to me”  
He walked over to the bed that was now his. He smiled in triumph at the full junkyard on a mattress  
“Besides I didn’t touch anything of yours, so don’t get all fussy about it” he yawned. My blood boiled clinching onto the sheets of my own bed, I could have sworn I was so close to ripping them to shreds. My temper? Very easily disrupted. To many and myself I was a pot of hot water ready to throw off the lid covering me and keeping cool.  
“Got a name?”  
“No shit, and it’s Jean- Jean Kirschtein”  
He looked at me in silence and scoffed after my introduction. What the hell was up with this dude? I barely just met him and he was already a complete jackass  
“Jean Kirschtein, who the hell names their kid that?”  
“Says the one who has the last name Jaeger  
“Hey! My name is perfectly normal, horseface!”  
My lid that kept shaking and ready to throw off, did just that, in the form of a fist. Right in the face, horseface?! I meet a guy for not even an hour and he’s already giving shitty nicknames?! How stupid and childish is this guy? Eren definitely wasn’t a guy to give up a fight unless he won. So instead of a nice introduction and ordering pizza to laugh and joke around about all night. Me and my new roommate were at each other’s throat. Oh how I love college, that was sarcasm if you couldn’t tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello the name is Kodz, pleasure Okay this is the first chapter and so yeah it’s a bit short this is Jean’s POV! There’s another one as Marco’s POV called “Fortunate Roommate” that I have chapter 1 set and ready for  
> Thank you have a good day
> 
> : )


End file.
